Akagi Nights
by FC3Suguishi
Summary: 13 yrs old Keisuke never thought losing a race would destroy an important part of himself he could never get back; a mistake he will not make twice. Papa x Keisuke, Ryousuke x Takumi, Keisuke x Takumi. Please R&R! :)
1. Corner

A/N: Titled changed back to Akagi Nights once again, because, to quote a very wish man named Shikamaru, "It's too troublesome".

This fic should develop from a sweet, sticky, fluff romance fic to an evil manipulative, bloody, detective story... :0

-- if all goes well....

Warning: Yaoi / NCS / "Papa" x Keisuke / Keisuke x Takumi / Ryousuke x Takumi (I don't really want to put pairings as the main attraction, but I know how some people look for these... I rather have you reading it for the plot... bows :3 )

You're still here :)

Thanx

* * *

**Akagi Nights  
_Chapter 1_ **

_"What is that Takumi thinking, racing an Evo III?"_ The younger of the Takahashi brothers blew the cigarette smoke out with a sigh after relieving his lips of that treacherous cancer stick. "Tss.." He smacked his lips and discarded the cigarette and crashed it under his heel without giving it a second thought.

"Keisuke-san, the Eight-Six--- It cannot beat the well-tuned Evo III. The class is on a whole totally different level!" Kenta paced around next to the car, obviously irritated. "Even if it IS Fujiwara! I can't believe I'm seeing this!" Slightly short of breath, and totally pissed off, he spat on the sidewalks.

"Aniki..." Keisuke turned to his brother for an answer.

"Everybody has a reason to race, sometimes... people race just to let off steam..."

_"Let off steam?"_ Keisuke thought to himself. _"What is bothering him-- driver of the Eight-Six?"_

Not long after, a loud, unusual sound of screeching tires echoes through the mountain pass of Akagi.

_It's the sound of the Eight-Six! It's gotta be!_

"Aniki!!" Keisuke, baffled by the sound, inquired his brother for an answer. "Aniki! Was that the Eight-Six?!"

Not giving his little brother a straight answer, he simply leaned back into the slick body of his FC and adjusted his position to make it more comfortable. He folded his arms across his chest and paused before standing up straight again like he wasn't sure what to do. "Keisuke, I'm going to go grab a beer..."

"Aniki! What's wrong with the Eight-Six?!" Keisuke took a step forward towards his older brother.

Ryousuke simply got in his car with ease and slammed the door shut.

"Damn you! Talk to me! Was that the sound of the Eight-Six?!" Keisuke slammed his fists on his brother's window. "Answer me! Fuck you!"

"Why don't you go and find out for yourself?" He cranked up his engine and in less than a second, the car started up with a majestic 'voom'.

_"Keisuke, one day you'll realize how I feel, my ambitions, and one day, you'll finally leave the Eight-Six driver alone...... I hope."_ He reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. "Ahh... Keisuke-chan, I still remembered... Long time ago when you were still in Jr. High…"

----------------- 

It was late at night, and it was raining outside. Mom is worried sick. _Where did Keisuke run off to?_ As the older brother, Ryousuke Takahashi cannot just go to sleep while his little brother might be lost somewhere out in the rain, all cold and alone by himself somewhere. _Did he get in a fight again? Did he get hurt?_ He can't stand still, so he walked in circles in his room. Sighing deeply and resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Today is not exactly Ryousuke's luckiest day of the year: His RX-7 got stolen and his little brother is still not home yet. What a day.

"Ryousuke, it's time to go to sleep. Please don't worry so much about your brother now. May I come in, dear?"

"Hnn…" He nodded.

Mom opened the door to his bedroom slowly afraid that she might cause more stress for her older son. "I'm sure he's fine. Dad and I are going to the police station to file a report. They said they found a boy his age wandering around and brought him in, it might be your brother, ne? Everything's going to be fine." He got in his bed and Mom pulled the covers over him and gave him in a kissed him on the forehead. You have school tomorrow. Please get a good night sleep, dear."

"Ok, Mom…"

The rain continued to pour. It beat down on the window mercilessly like a whip. He couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he turned over on his bed, or how many sheeps he counted in five different languages. He had to admit, though the rhythmic scattering of rain drops were soothing to the ear, his heart was pounding at thirty thousand RPM. Ryousuke Takahashi couldn't fall asleep. "Keisuke, he's always reckless." He said aloud, confirming the validity of his words. His heart pounded silently against his chest, lightly running its fingertips over a particular spot that can hurt so much that it was numbing.

Clank.

Clank.

Clank. Clank.

The sound from outside his window broke his train of thoughts. He blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness of his room. And then he looked at his clock by the lamp. _"Aaah, still only 2:34 am?"_

Clank.

_"Who could be the one throwing rocks at a window at this hour---- wait, KEISUKE!"_

Immediately, he rushed to his window and pushed it open. Like a tornado, raindrops slashed against his face, blessing the sharp handsome features of his face. He looked down and found his little brother standing in front of the house, all soaked with rainwater.

"Keisuke! Stay there and don't move!"

Ryousuke ran downstairs and opened the front door, and thank God, Keisuke was still there, it was not just a dream. "Keisuke… welcome home."

He was soaked from head to toe, and his shirtsleeve and collar were ripped. Evidence of scratches is now washed clean on his cheek and shoulder.

"Nii-cha-an…" Keisuke tried to hide the fact that he's cold and shivering by taking deep breathes. "Nii-chan…!" He ran into his big brother's arms and immediately, tears that were held back released themselves onto the shoulders of another.

"Ke-Keisuke, what's wrong? Tell your big brother! What happened?"

"Nii-chan… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry big brother…" He tightened his grip on his brother's clean pajamas.

"Keisuke, go take a bath first. You stink." Ryousuke took Keisuke's hand into his own and rubbed the back of it lightly to assure him security. "Everything will be fine, I'll sleep with you tonight, ok?"

"Mm…" The smaller one of the two gave an indecisive small nod.

"Can you walk? You looked tired."

Keisuke's expression changed suddenly like he saw a ghost. He pressed his lips together tightly with a bruising force.

"I can walk by myself! Don't treat me like a kid!!" Keisuke shoved his brother's hand away from his own and proceed to run up the stairs. Accidentally, his foot stepped on the wet part of the floorboard.

"Watch out!" Ryousuke caught his little brother shoulder before he slipped on the puddle on the floor.

"AAH!" Keisuke struggled and fell to the ground holding his shoulder tightly. "Fuck you, it hurts!"

Only then Ryousuke noticed how badly Keisuke was hurt. The blood drips out between his fingers as he griped his wound tighter to relive the pain. He watched as Keisuke got to his feet slowly, wound still in his left hand, blood staining the clean floors.

Ryousuke reached out his hand to his little brother. "Hey, Keisuke… you better get that wound chec—"

"—I don't need your help…"

Ryousuke watched as Keisuke walked up the stairs slowly, one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other was trying to support the weight of his body.

His knees looked unsteady too, did he hurt his leg somewhere? 

When Keisuke was about to reach the top of the stairs he stopped. Catching his breath, he turned around but keeping his glance to the floor.

"Niichan… I'm sorry I took your car before asking…"

"You mean _you_ took the car?!"

He nodded.

"Well, as long as you're safe, it doesn't matter. Cars are only objects."

"Aniki… please don't say that…"

"What happened?"

"I—I… bet it away… in a battle against a Mercedes… and I'm sorry! I don't even have a license yet, and I----and I--- " Keisuke wiped his eyes quickly and sniffed.

Ryousuke watched as his little brother ran awkwardly into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Keisuke shut the door behind him and slid to the ground carefully, his hand brought his knees up to his chest and he held them like dear life. He can't control it. He tears flowed down his cheeks and landed on his knees. He licked his lips, and it was salty. "and I--- I just want to be like Nii-chan..."

_I must be crying… _Well, FUCK THAT!

_I betted my soul away with a battle…_

Not long after his little brother slammed the door, a loud sobbing sound broke through the silence like a pin through a cushion.

Unrestrained.

Untamed.

And Ryousuke's heart ached.

_ I traded my most precious thing away for a battle…_

Ashamed, aren't you?

_No, not anymore…_

Then what?

_I have no more shame… Not anymore…_

Keisuke's knees dropped to the floor, and everything turned blood-red.

-----------------

Ryousuke's vision blurred. He hasn't even realized that his eyes are getting moist. He rubbed his temples lightly with his free hand while keeping the steering wheel steady with the other. "Damn moisture control…"

He stepped on the gas paddle with all that he's got as blur of white flash by the street. Ah, that is truly the white comet of Akagi… So pure, so white, so innocent…. Or is it? All comets must fall and reach its end one day, then it will explode into unimaginable proportions.

Shifting the gears with the speed of a pro, Ryousuke made the car dance while it drifted at corner L-23. When the car turn at the L-shaped corner, it screeched like thousands of nails on a chalkboard. _Keisuke used to cover his ears everytime, but he never screamed..._ He made that turn looked too easy to execute—how it just slid across the rough pavement with such ease. No, he IS a pro. Ryousuke Takahashi IS a pro and he knew it. The car breathed for him, so he didn't have to. Sucking in the cigarette smoke for a final time before completing the turn, he stepped on the acceleration for a full-power exit. The rotary engine was graced with a sudden rush of fuel and released the power unleashed. The explosive momentum caressed the air like the touch of a lover, totally, completely taking in another's tongue in the height of pleasure; sucking, breathing in sync, moving in sync with a desperation only the sticky sweat on the body could fully comprehend--- All that was left was a trail of dust flying in the air as the car disappeared in the next corner, and the next. Ryousuke took in a deep breath.

_Oh,yes..._

The smell of gasoline polluted the air once again with its passionate kiss.

* * *

Tsuzuku :3   
(to be continued...)

* * *

A/N: And cars are not objects! o They have feelings too… You're supposed to love and nurture them… kisses the FD "You're so cute" pat pat "What a hard and slick bod you have" drools

And yea, the Takahashi Bros are SUCH boyfriend material… Rich, cute, and have nice cars… :P Would you like to be seen in Takumi's car? I mean eww hachi-roku wa UGLY desu!!! XD I don't care what kind of engine it has! coughAE101Cough It's ugly!! XD Yea, that was random. Lol.

and yes, I love cars X3 For a fangirl, I really do act like a fanboy I think I like the last paragraph the most. XP


	2. Memory

My hard drive died on me and lost this chapter...... So I kinda re-wrote it. Hope you guys would like it since I don't really write a lot of fics that I follow through... But I really like this fic Xox Piii So, please read and review!

**Akagi Nights**

**_Chapter 2_**

The night's was full of the spirit just to mock the one that's Keisuke Takahashi.

"Che." The younger one of the Takahashi brothers watched as his brother's car sped off down the mountain path smoothly.

A hand tapped on his shoulder and he turned around annoyed. "Hehh… Keisuke-san, what do we do now?" Kenta stood there lazily, arms crossed behind his head, kicking at rocks on the pavement. One particularly naughty rock bounced off in a direction in which a football would take and tickled the fender of one particular yellow car with the sticker of "Redsuns" on it. Keisuke narrowed his eyes dangerously as they spoke louder than words.

He could hear a slight whimper out from Kenta, but he ignore that too, like all the people there right now, all the girls looking at him with lust, currently too busy stripping him naked with their eyes, and fanboys who came just to see the race between the "White Comet" and the EvoIII. But only one person he cannot ignore.

Only _he_ is on Keisuke's mind the whole time.

"Go home, Kenta." He said bluntly. "And don't follow me."

"Ke—keisuke-san, but—"

"I would like to be alone... I need to do some thinking..." He opened the door to his FD3S and climbed in.

_I'm sorry, Kenta, but I have some place I rather be right now..._

"Wait... Wait... Keisuke-san!!" He reached out his hand toward the yellow racecar as it followed the same path down the mountain with leaves and debris trailing at the wheels.

He almost ran into a guardrail on his way down Mount Akagi. What made him loose control like that? He must do more driving to clear his mind.

Yes. That's it.

More driving is the key.

Keisuke Takahashi pressed down on the acceleration hard, and immediately, the car seemed to blur to whoever was watching it, if anyone was. It came to life. It was a shot of yellow and noise sliding down Mt. Akagi smoothly, resonating with each curve the road makes as if a string was guiding it down so swiftly and agile that it refused to hit any of the guardrails. But something diverted his attention to the road, to something _off_ the road.

_Is that Takumi's car?_

He stepped on the breaks accordingly and slid onto the shoulder next to the eight-six. Engine grease and oils covered the front of the Tofu Shop's car.

_I knew it._

Engine blow.

_Dammit._

Curled up on the driver sit inside was the eight-six's driver tearing silently to himself. He got out of his car and went over to the driver side of the Trueno. Takumi didn't seem to have noticed his presence, so the blonde knocked on his window a few times. Takumi looked up shocked and wiped his eyes quickly with a sleeve. He rolled down the car window.

"Yo."

"Yo…" Takumi replied. Then his eyes diverted to staring at a part of the steering wheel he found particular interesting. He traced the outline of the steering wheel carefully with his left hand

Not being the most compassionate person on earth, and probably not even close, the blonde said that out loud without giving it a second thought. His brain was working, but his mouth moved on it's own. "Your car is done for…" Suddenly realizing his mistake in blabbing out something not too necessary, he corrected himself. "I mean… It's very expensive to fix…"

"You don't have to say anything. I already know this, and my father will have my ass."

"Takumi," his voice grew soft and low, "get a car with a turbo engine. With that, you will beat anyone and everyone in this region. You'll complete our dream. You'll complete _everyone_'s dream. You'll be… legendary. " Keisuke put both his hands on either side of the window frame and lean in towards the boy. His right hand released the hold on the frame, then steadily and slowly, he reached in. He took a hold of Takumi's chin hard and turned it so that it faces him, making sure that the silly high school boy was paying his full attention to his senior. Takumi's chin burned, but he didn't make a sound or implied any indications. Keisuke looked deep into those blue eyes and Takumi stares back at him obviously confused. "You have what I don't have, Takumi, and I want it--- Bad."

Takumi tried to look down at the fingers that grabbed his chin, and he felt a light, faint blush flashed across his face, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared like it was never there before. He grabbed Keisuke's hand that was holding his chin and gripped it tightly. He looked up at Keisuke again, into a pair of ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with anticipation. He griped his wrist tighter and Keisuke griped his chin tighter, bringing it closer just to get their point across. With strength from unknown sources, Takumi pried his hand off his chin leaving two light scratch marks on either side of his cheeks.

"Just leave me alone."

"Why should I?! I deserve your attention!" Unbeknownst to Keisuke he had fallen in love with Takumi's driving. Keisuke, the proud successor to the Akagi Redsuns became a follower of Takumi's driving career even from the first time he ever laid eyes on his rearview mirror going down the sharp corners of Mount Akina; the eight-six pressuring after him like a car from hell and have beaten him with no sweat. Twice. It was actually quite a turn-on--- in more ways than one, but Keisuke would never admit to it. He praised Fujiwara's driving skills like a deity, like his own groupie to HIM, and yet, Takumi ignores him like he was non-existent. From the first race they raced until now, it's been six months. And during these past six months, Keisuke's been practicing not only with the team, but he would go on nightly drives by himself, just tackling the corners with perfect (and sometimes no-so-perfect) controls. And all this time, Takahashi Keisuke had been thinking about only one thing. Only one person. And it's him. All this time. Fujiwara Takumi of Akina. The ghost, no, the _Spirit_ that was never beaten in a single race until ------

"Takumi! I want you to know something." Keisuke regained his composure. "To everyone else, you lost today's race, and no matter how you look at it, an engine blow equals a lost." Takumi frowned at him, but he didn't make a movement, so he continued. "But to me, even to today, you never lost a single game."

"I…"

"You're too advance for your car, and you're to the point where your car cannot handle you. Fujiwara you've improved so much since we last battle… and I'm-----jealous of you." He took a moment to catch his breath. He sucked in the night's cool air between his teeth. "And I don't think I could handle this anymore! But you know what? I still admire you even though you're my rival, and it pains me to see you get trash by that guy, that Kyounichi Sudou! You will not understand, but getting beaten by the eight-six, by you, doesn't leave a feeling of rage—or even hate. It makes me alive—alive to know someone so powerful, passionate, so calm while altogether being just a pure monster made for racing. You made us feel shame, no, a sin if we cannot challenge you. You make us road racers feel the joy of fear, Fujiwara, you raised our limit, and we feed on your desires alone."

"Keisuke-san…I don't think—"

"And that's all I wanted to say to you."

Keisuke could see that Takumi was shocked, taking in all these information, and his emotions all at once. It was only natural that he felt a bit— strange.

"So, Fujiwara, how are you going to, well, go anywhere for now, without a car?"

"I don't know. It's not likely someone will come to rescue me. None of my friends know where I am." He hung his head a bit.

"And why not? Did something happen?"

"I rather not talk about it… at least for now."

"Hnn." Keisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. After pushing a few buttons he brought it up to his ear.

Takumi sat in silence. Though he didn't show any outrageous emotions on his face, he was eternally grateful that such a man of Keisuke's status would so willingly help out a poor high school student like him. He was really nothing special.

Takumi got out of the car and stood leaning on the railings at the cliff's edge. He looked down at the city below. It was beautiful. Red and yellow lights sparkling and quivering to the rhythm of life. He suddenly felt so free, knowing that he was still alive when most people would have lost their lives in an accident like this. The wind brushed across his face and he felt refreshed. He breathed the air in an out, taking the night's air into his lungs. He felt great.

The taller boy finally got off the phone and strolled over to where Takumi was. He too leaned on the railing lazily like the Eight-Six driver. His chin fell on the palm of his left hand while his other hand reached into his shirt pocket and took out a small box. He waved the box in front of the other boy next to him.

"You smoke?"

"No, I detest it."

"Too bad, more for me." He smirked.

"Why are you helping me out, Keisuke-san?"

"What's the reason not to?"

"Nothing in particular…"

"A tow track is coming in 20 minuets, we could have the truck driver drop you off at your house, don't worry everything will be fin--."

"--No. Don't take me home. Just take me--- Please, just drop me off anywhere where I could spend the night. I just---I just… don't want to go home, after what I did to my dad's delivery car. I cannot go home. This is HIS delivery car, and I—and I…"

"Then spend the night at my place, I'm sure no one would mind—If it's ok with you, that is…"

"Keisuke-san, I can't. You're too kind, and I—"

"Fujiwara, just let me do that for you. It's what friends do, right?" The FD driver gave him a thumbs-up and a wink that sent shiver down his spine.

"Friends?" Takumi looked at him, eyes wide. He blinked a few times.

But Keisuke just remained in the same position, blowing smoke from between his lips.

It was dark and noisy as usual. The music was on a little too loud. And the people on the dance floor danced a little too crazily. And the girl behind him was a little too forward _(she shouldn't be touching him there_.) And Ryousuke was a little too drunk-- that's a man behind him. When the fact came into his realization, he broke the glass mug over the guy's head with the perfect aim (for a drunk). That guy was a bit drunk too, so he thanked Ryousuke for letting him borrow his glue stick. Ryousuke replied with a 'Your welcome" and dropped down to a random seat very tired and lost

Even being a drunk, the thoughts of the evening would not stop reminding him of the past. The past he so wanted to change, the past he so wanted to forget.

_Why is it coming back now?_

He often asks himself "What if, I do this and that?" " What if it could've been me?" "Would it have been better? Or for worse?" He looked down as his hands and noticed that they're moist. The older of the Takahashi brothers caught his reflection on the glass table and saw himself crying. He quickly wiped his tears with a finger. _Men should not cry, it doesn't seem right._

He stared at his own reflection with a mute fascination. At first, it wavered a bit, then more. First to go was the hair, he now has spiky bleached hair. Then his lips got thinner and then his face shape changed. Lastly, his eyes turned into the same as his little brother's. _But why is Keisuke crying? Please stop crying Keisuke-chan, Aniki's here. It's ok, please calm down Keisuke_...... _ Nii-chan's here_... _ It's ok. Now everything is fine. You're safe. Everything can go back to the way it was before. _

_To the way it was before_...__

----------------

The sound of water running can be heard from the outside and the sound of sniffling appeared to have stopped. Ryousuke circled outside of the bathroom nervous as hell. Few times he wanted to knock on the door, but didn't. Everytime he was about to knock, he held himself back. Finally, he gathered enough guts to knock on the door three times. "Ke-Keisuke.. could I come in?" Hearing no reply, he asked again. "Keisuke, could I come in?" A small affirmative sound was heard and he opened the door carefully.

The room was masked in a veil of steam that made seeing difficult. Ryousuke proceed with caution, looking at the floor most of the time for things that might trip him over. After stepping over a towel and a pair of socks, he found his little brother kneeling next to the tub, staring at the running water, still clothed. Ryousuke couldn't see his face, but he knew that he was crying. He called out his name again, but Keisuke still keep his gaze on the running water without blinking.

"If you don't do anything about that water, it's going to run over."

Ryousuke sat next to his little brother and put his arms around his thin little shoulders and pulled him closer. He hid his eyes in the crock of his brother's shoulder.

His sniffling was sharp, but quiet, trying his best to control his emotions and not break down. But Ryousuke can see through it all too well. He was not the older for nothing. Even when Keisuke broke his arm when he was younger during a biking accident, he just held his tears in and hyperventilated. A few punches and kicks by bullies are not going to cause him to cry. And Ryousuke knew that his brother is far too strong for that. "Keisuke. Let me look at your body."

Upon hearing that, Keisuke held his own shoulder and flinched away, staring at his brother and narrowed his eyes. Shakily, his pressed his lips together in a frown and then bit his lips. "Why?"

"Why not? I care about you and want to see if I could help."

"No, you can't. Now if you would just leave me alon---" and before Keisuke could stand up and push his brother away, instead, Ryousuke stood up and pushed Keisuke on his back. A small cry of pain was heard when Keisuke's shoulder landed on the moist floorboards. Immediately, Ryousuke straddles Keisuke's middle to keep him from moving around. "Nii-chan! What are you doing!?!" Keisuke protested.

"If you're not going to tell me what happened I'm just going to see for myself!" Not giving anytime for Keisuke to react, Ryousuke clenched to the bottom of his brother's sweatshirt and pulled it up roughly. Keisuke's tried to push his brother away, but his arms and head are trapped by the sweatshirt, rendering his efforts useless. He screamed. Loud. Like his life was depended on it.

The first thing that Ryousuke noticed was the large cut on his shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but the cut still looked as if it's been torn open with a can opener. Then, Ryousuke noticed the many bruises and cuts on Keisuke's chest. The once perfectly smooth chest is now ruined. A cut above his belly button, a bruise above his left chest, and countless other places that Ryousuke would really like to stop thinking about for sanity's sake. But one place caught his attention. The nipples. Usually, in a fight, you get large bruises on a whole section of the skin, never just on a particular place like that... Both Keisuke's nipples have been heavily bruised like they've been…

Ryousuke got off of him and released his hold on his brother. Right away, Keisuke stopped screaming and struggled to cover his body again with the sweatshirt. His tiny body shook with fear while he curls away in the corner, hugging his knees, big teardrops streaming down his face unsteadily.

"Nii-chan…"

Ryousuke turned the knob on the faucet before the water has a chance to spill. He sat on the edge and rolled up his sleeve, still keeping his emotions calm and under control (as best as he could manage). "Keisuke, come over here."

Usually Keisuke would throw a comment back at his brother like 'Don't think you can order me around!' or 'I gotta listen to ya because you're older?' But not now. For some reason, his body moved to his brother's will and he kneel in front of his brother.

"Keisuke… despite of our opinion conflict--- sometimes," he dragged at it before spitting out the last word nonchalantly, "you still have to tell me everything…" He reached out his hand and brought Keisuke's head in to rest on his knees and put his arms around the boy's head. Keisuke wanted to scream again, but this time he didn't make a sound. He just listened And Ryousuke continued, "Because you're my one and only little brother, and nothing in the world can replace you-- no matter how mushy and cliché this might have sounded." He bent down and kissed the back of Keisuke's head. Keisuke in turn nuzzled his brother's thighs in a reassurance.

He lifted Keisuke's head up to face him and he moved in closer. "Turn around."

Putting all his trust into his brother.

"Keisuke, lift your arms up."

He lifted his arms up, although uncertain what will happen next. Ryousuke moved slowly. He pinched the bottom of his brother's shirt and lifted it up carefully so the fabric would touch the wounds as little as possible.

Lukewarm air touched Keisuke's back and clung to it like a second skin. He shivered a bit from the sudden climate change.

Another cut.

Ryousuke could see clearly another large cut stretching diagonally down from Keisuke's top left shoulder to his right hip. Keisuke must have been aware of the stare since his lowered his head just a little. He hoped to God that his brother wouldn't see it. He was afraid. He was scare to admit to his brother that he was weak. That's why he always gets into fights. He might have a few cuts, but those are his victory scars. But this time… they're the eternal mark of damnation of a failure.

If Ryousuke knew anything about his brother, he knew that Keisuke was born with his blood boiled red-hot for the purpose of winning. No matter if it was to run a marathon or to see who spit the farthest. Keisuke would always be aggressive. And somehow, someway, Keisuke would always win. If he lost, he would try again and again until he could get it right This is just how he is, and he admire his little brother for that.

Although Ryousuke was undoubtedly the best racer on Akagi, he cannot shake the feeling of a greater rival right behind him, the one closest to him. His baby brother. He could feel Keisuke's desire to race every time the younger Takahashi walked by his older brother's car. If you look in his eyes, you can see the eyes of a true street racer.

The pure, raw, sharp killer-intend that demanded submission of those around him.

Ryousuke had come to a conclusion: The true potential of a street racer and the future he lusts after so desperately lies in Keisuke's hands alone.

Him alone... 

But that cut changed everything. Not only did it made him bleed and suffered, it slashed his pride in half. His once bright and shiny self-confidence – all gone. Torn in half by a single night, by a single moment.

All gone... By a single touch... 

Keisuke sneezed and wiped his nose reflexively with the back of a hand.

"It's kinda cold…"

"Hn…"

Ryousuke rubbed his shoulders, an attempt to rub some heat into his shivering flesh. Keisuke moaned softly at the sudden contact and sighed. Then he slid both his hands down ever so slowly to Keisuke's hip and gave it a light squeeze. Seeing no protest from him, his hands made their way to the zippers and unbuttoned his khaki jeans. He unzipped the boy steadily, afraid that his movements would spring some unnecessary emotions from him. Ryousuke tucked at the waistband and pulled his pants and underwear down. As expected, more bruises and cuts.

Ryousuke wanted to cry.

But no, he cannot.

He must be strong for Keisuke. He must show Keisuke that everything is alright. Everything will go back to the way it was tomorrow.

He must be strong for Keisuke.

He must.

Keisuke could feel his brother's eyes on him and he winced. But he didn't care much. All is gone now. No more shame, or rivalry. Brother or not, it doesn't really matter anymore.

He doesn't even want to think about the next second. ****

Everything, everywhere was more painful now than before. His heart beated faster and the cool air burned like a hot razorblade on ice-cold flesh.

Not before long did the elder Takahashi strip his little brother completely naked. Clothes and underwear littered the floor in random array, one piling on top one another, blending together in a mix of colors and confusion.

Much like his current state of mind.

..._To say the least._

Keisuke looked down at his naked self…

Of course, more scars.

He turned his gaze immediately away from the area "below", but he couldn't stop the flush of memories that invaded his thoughts. He blushed a deep crimson, but he forced it down and suck in his breath.

Laying his hand over his chest—he squeezed hard.

Keisuke stood up, his back still facing his older brother. He didn't really know what to do. Is he just going to take a bath and get it other with? He trembled, and again rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Without warning, something warm traces across his rear. He turned around immediately and saw the slow, big blobs of tears dripping down his Nii-chan's face.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" He bent down a little to Ryousuke's eye level, trying to keep from falling over.

But that didn't stop his brother's tears. They continued to flow down one right after the other, tracing the same spot as the tear before.

I must be strong for Keisuke. I must be strong for Keisuke. I cannot cry. I cannot. I cannot…

"Nii-chan… what's wron…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the person in front of him raised his right index finger. _That must be the thing the thing I felt just two seconds ago._ Keisuke stared at it and his blood went cold. Covering his finger was a thin layer of fresh blood.

_His_ blood.

From _his_ rear.

Keisuke looked at his feet, didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. For probably the fortieth time today, he was left speechless.

Should he feel sorry for himself right about now? Or for Ryousuke?

Is he supposed to say 'Hey, don't worry about that, I'm fine.'?

As he was staring at his feet just to divert the attentions something less intense, something else gave his heart another shock.

Tiny droplets of blood began to gather at his heel without him knowing.

_He didn't remember getting a cut on his ankle._

He looked just a little further up and saw that it came from above. His eyes followed the trail until he realized where and _how_ that blood got to be there.

Thin ribbons of blood continued to trickle down the inside of his thighs soundlessly and torturously slow. He felt his knees getting weak, and he wanted to die. Right. Now.

How come he cannot stop the blood from flowing?

His knees gave away and he slammed into the cold bathroom tiles. He couldn't help but let out a loud moan of pain as the cold floor came into contact with his already-too-bruised to-be-recognized knees.

"Keisuke!!" Ryousuke caught his body before it collapsed completely to the floor. He held his shoulders up enough so that their eyes meet.

Keisuke stared into those forest green eyes that were trying to hold back so much emotions.

His brother…

The one that's with him _even_ now…

"Keisuke… this is all my fault." His ears popped up. "It's all my fault you got hurt! As your older brother I let this happen!" Ryousuke balled up his fists and slammed it onto the floor.

"Ryousuke, stop!! What are you doing?!" Keisuke tried to stop his brother from abusing his hands, but it was pointless. He was too weak to even stop his brother from doing something harmful to himself. "Stop it, brother!!" But Ryousuke just wouldn't listen and continued on with his self-torture. He punched the bathroom tiles over and over again until one cracked. "What are you doing!? What ever you're doing you gotta think clearly!" Agitated with Keisuke's demands, he got up and punched the mirror to shards.

Glass cut into his hands. But he didn't care to feel it.

_Keisuke's in _more_ pain. And it's all my fault._

Soon the slamming became more rhythmic, each thrust of his fists made Keisuke flinched. Each time his flesh connected with the mirror Keisuke clenched his hair tighter. He squeezed his eyes tighter. He tried so hard to cover his ears, but the sound wouldn't stop. It just wouldn't stop! He could still hear the pounding! It wouldn't stop!!

"Nii-chan!!"

He tried again to restrain his brother's wrist, "You're making me crazy!!"

Ryousuke pushed him away. Hard. And Keisuke's head smashed against the bathroom sink and made a sickening sound.

That brought Ryousuke out from his current activity. With his hands bleeding and shaking, his crawled over on his knees and placed himself right next to Keisuke.

"Keisuke…"

No answer.

"Keisuke?" He shook his shoulder with one hand.

Keisuke didn't want to answer him. He remained unmoving, but he let his tears flow.

He didn't make a sound, but he's pleading--- 

"Keisuke… I'm sorry." He paused, trying to find the right word. "I – I was just angry… I shouldn't have lost control like this… and I hurt you… Keisuke..." He cupped his little brother's chin softly, but indefinitely forcing his eyes to meet his, "I'm a horrible brother." Ryousuke wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sleeve.

-- for you to stop.

"Nii-chan… am I a burden to you?"

Unnoticed by the younger Takahashi, a new set of tears began to fall from his eyes involuntarily. First it was just one drop, then two, followed by a third, then a forth. Then, he lost count.

But the hands on his chin never left him, they only pulled him closer. The touch gave him a renewed strength. Ryousuke bent down and kissed his cheek. So warm, so tender like it would instantly wiped away all his pain, all his worries, all his troubles. All those dreadful memories of the night's events.

If only it were that simple.

"I--I think, I would like a bath-th now…" Keisuke trailed off.

------------------------

The moment that he stepped into the hot steamy water was a blessing. It felt like a dream surrounded by warmth completely, where all hurt and pain were nonexistent. He tried to sit down quickly, wanting to feel more of that intense hot. He tried, but the pain in his rear reminded him to do it slowly.

Painfully, and unwillingly, he submitted to its wishes.

Ryousuke wanted to leave to give Keisuke some privacy, but the other part of him was protesting to stay beside his baby brother no matter what… or at least for the night being.

So he did.

He simply sat beside the tub, got a washcloth from one of the racks, and soaked it in the tub water.

Ryousuke lifted the towel from the tub and twisted it to dispatch some of the excess water. He caressed Keisuke's body with the soft terrycloth towel and rubbed into the cuts, making sure that it's clean and well taken care of. Keisuke winced to the pain. He repeated the process over and over again, even his own hands are starting to ache from his wild display just earlier. But neither of them, although both in pain more alike or different than the other, _shown _no signs of being in pain.

Keisuke closed his eyes. They felt heavy and he was all too thankful when he could barely feel his body being lifted up and dressed in pajamas.

Ryousuke carried him to his own bedroom carefully not to wake his sleeping little brother. Ever so gently, he places Keisuke's sleeping form into the comfort of his bed and pulled the covers over him.

He looks so innocent while he sleeps.

_Actually, Keisuke was always innocent._

No matter what dumb thing he did, or say, it was never out of evil. It was either driven by his utter stubbornness, or just his impulsiveness over all and every possible life problem. He was thirteen, still so oblivious to most of the world's politics and its psychological reasonings. A stranger could come up to him and offer him candy, and he'll probably bargain for more. That's how he is. Stubborn, stupid Keisuke.

Stubborn. Innocent. Keisuke.

Or maybe--- he just liked the idea of making his own rules. Maybe he _wanted_ to be oblivious to life's politics and psychology. Maybe he's happier this way. Maybe that's why he gets so fascinated by watching his brother race. His big brother, making his own rules and kicking the crap out of every opponent that dare challenges him. He would make sure to delivery a hard blow to anyone's pride after beating him at the finish line--- if the other guy's lucky enough to make it to the finish line…

Keisuke makes his own rules.

Maybe that's why he followed so closely-- each and every step that his older brother took—whether he noticed it himself or not.

Keisuke wanted to be like him.

The man that makes his own rules.

And nothing can stop him.

Nothing.

-------------------------------------

Tsuzuku

-------------------------------------

Waahh, that's the end to this chapter, just be glad that it's not an evil cliffy! XDD

Stage 4 is out! Horray!!! DL it from ENY!!! That's my friend's group :PPPPPPP

Please review!! Onegai?? Each review counts! Even if I only have one... that would make me write faster if I know someone's keeping taps on my crap... LOL


End file.
